Is she still worth everything?
by bad-wolf-bay
Summary: one girl, one girl and all he ever wanted could be given back to him. but with what heartache along the way? 10 inc Martha slight TW
1. Chapter 1

AN: woo go me, a new DW story. this will be (hopefully) a long story, which i promised at the end of 'I Promis'. it is not essential to have read it, it was only a songfic and to those who have read it, this was meant to carry directly onwards, but due to certain plot bunnies i've had to change things a bit. there will be breaks between updates as my exams are starting in a few days, but i will try and be better at updating than i have been. also there was no beta for this so far, but if anyone is interested, let me know, dyslexia is a problem so i do apologies for any mistakes, but again let me know if you see any. anyway, i hope you enjoy the first couple of chapters and i will try and get more up asap. and all reviews are welcome, including flamers.

badwolfbay

* * *

Prologue.

It had just been a normal day, only paper work to fill in from the rift…stories to make up as to why the 21st Century suddenly had Roman soldiers and the plague in its mist. The rift itself was back to normal, the splinters had closed; Owens's shoulder was on the mend, and we were all just about getting used to having Jack die on us then walking back every bit alive. Not that we weren't all ecstatic about it, but for the others, it was creepy.

The sun beat down on Cardiff as a calm silence filled the Hub. No one was doing very much; Jack sat in his office staring into space. He'd been doing it a lot since I helped bring him back to life; it was as if he was waiting for someone. Tosh was busy keeping an eye on the rift, making sure it really was back to normal. I think it is really, but it keeps her doing something, this quiet isn't normal.

But me…what about me, Gwen Cooper the one who replaced ex-second in command Suzzie. Well I was doing nothing, unless you can count hiding in the Hub to do all your paper work, instead of at home with the boyfriend you are hiding from, as doing something. Jack hadn't noticed; hadn't noticed that my life had slipped beyond help; that I had only been gone for an hour the night before, before I had slipped back without a glance. Only Ianto could guess, as he came in before 6 every morning bringing coffee without a word.

Two things turned that un normal day extra un-normal. The first thing was Owen coming through the door dead sober looking alert, something was wrong. Within seconds of his return Tosh yelled in surprise as readings from the rift went crazy. Right inside the Hub.

Then the second surprise arrived. A small spot of light appeared by the water tower, which quickly grew larger and brighter. Jack stood at the top of the stairs his gun pointing at the light. Tosh's fingers sped over the keyboards trying to work out what was happening, while Owen and myself could only stare as the light almost blinded us, growing into what looked like a human shape. Jack swore from above us, no surprise, it looked far too familiar. Much like the 'ghost' shapes from before the battle which turned out to be Cybermen. Instead this figure came through as if walking through a tiny door; bending slightly to fit through. As it stepped through the light started to recede and within seconds Tosh could only report the readings were normal as if nothing had happened, despite the young woman who now stood inside Torchwood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The girl stood stock still as 4 guns faced her, not seeming surprised at all at the fact. Although the girl herself was a surprise having just somehow got into Torchwood via what seemed some sort of transport light thing. She looked barley 18 but her eyes told a different story. The dark deep hazel orbs falling on each person in turn held such pain and wisdom beyond her years. Her eyes glimpsed towards Jack but adverted her gaze as Ianto made his presence known, shock and alarm filling both faces and leaving just as quickly as it became obvious no one was moving.

Silence continued to fill the Hub as the stares refused to become actions. Jack was the first to lower his gun which silently signified for the others to do the same. The girl still stood in her place by the water tower, and finally took a good look at Jack. The team could only watch as the girl kept her gaze on him as he walked down the stairs from his office, hands in his pockets, his own gaze never leaving hers; but unlike hers' his showed nothing.

He strode slowly but purposely towards her, and as her eyes took him all in, she forced herself to look back up and meet his gaze, the pain of recognition so obvious it almost made him step back. Recovering himself from it, he stood in front of her and took a good look right back at her. He took in her blonde hair falling to her waist, flecked with brown; falling gracefully over her shoulders but also had a ruffled look about it. She wore what looked like an Elizabethan dress, a deep rich red, hemmed with gold. Around her neck lay a long simple chain, a familiar key bouncing lightly on her chest. Jacks' breath caught in his throat at the sight of it, and his hands reached out unconsciously towards it, tears springing to his eyes as his team walked forwards in confusion. As the tears fell he looked back up to the girls face seeing mirrored pain and confusion.

"Who ARE you?"

A small smile escaped pale lips as a trail of black fell from mascara clad eyes.

"You swore she was worth fighting for, and she's dying Jack. I don't know who else to turn to. You've got to help her Captain."

More tears fell as confusion and finally realisation set in. anger quickly replaced these as 4 guns were once again trained on the girl as a whispered statement set them to danger. Behind them the computers showed the girl for who she really was – no human had 2 hearts and spoke in a cockney accent.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: well heres Chapter 3 quicker than i thought, but then history revision on Oliver Cromwell and the Protectorate between 1653-58 was extremely dull today. and a huuuge thank you to those you have reviewed so far :D Angel452 and nas2349, thank you very much :D.

and just a random note thing, just found a fantastic Dr Who video :

it, its absolutly fantastic :D on youtube, look up 'Fallen - Dr Who' great video :D

anyway on with the story, thou so far ive had over 100 hits O.O...wasnt expecting that...but please review :D cookies to those who do and the dream of having DT for the day :p

Chapter 3.

"Cardiff…why are we in Cardiff?!"

The companion to this voice chose to ignore the comment and carried on walking, hands in pockets, head looking all around.

"This isn't even future Cardiff, its still 2007! See, even the paper is still going on about that crazy woman Mayor who disappeared in 'Mysterious circumstances months ago'. Though she was slightly weird, considering she was in Downing Street when that was blown up – and what _idiot _did that? I mean, who the hell blows up Downing Street with the whole country on Red Alert!?"

"Mickey Smith"

The woman stopped walking and turned to stare at the man before her. Forgetting she was about to mention the fact that the TARDIS has wonderful parking skills by landing directly next to the damn water tower, instead she tried to read the look that was on the mans face and failed.

"I'm sorry?"

"Mickey Smith. _He _blew up Downing Street to save Rose and me. The so called Mayor of Cardiff was an alien who tried to destroy this planet to sell it off piece by piece as a family business making a profit. Her family all died in Number 10, but she survived, so we took her home. This country _thought_ it was on Red Alert, but instead it took 'idiots' like Mickey Smith to save this damn planet – so do _not_ insult what you don't understand!"

The woman stared open mouthed, not only at his dangerous tone, but the outright statement of her lack of understanding – after everything she had seen!

"Excuse me?"

"Is that all you can say now, 2 worded questions?"

Tears sprung to the woman's eyes as unwarranted insults slipped from the man's lips as easily s his breath.

"What I don't understand…?"

"Yes. What about it?"

The man stood calmly, leaning back slightly on his heels, hands hidden in his pockets. But his eyes held the dangerous and dark tone his voice didn't reveal, making the woman seem tiny in comparison. Getting her breaking back under control, the woman locked her gaze back onto his.

"What don't I understand then?"

Raising an eyebrow slightly, the man crossed his arms, and smiled. A smile that came across more of a sneer.

"What don't _you_, a tiny, insignificant human understand of the great universe, bigger than you little brain can comprehend? Did you believe Christmas and Downing Street were both a hoax –even when you were one of the billions standing on the very edge? Yes you did. Yet you jump into any danger now, expecting to wake up and find it's not real, leaving it up to me to save you. But that's what you expect from me isn't it? Every time you truly believe I will come and save you. But you don't know that.

Let me shatter this little glass bubble you've got Martha Jones. You don't know me. You know _what_ I am, but that's where it really stops. You don't know how I like my tea, or that I prefer tea over coffee. You don't know my fascination with bananas; you don't know just how much I can believe in 3 people to make a stand. You don't know what I've done, who I've lost – had to sacrifice. You can't _begin _to comprehend the pain I've been through and you still stand there, trying to claim you under_stand_. Then understand this Miss Jones: you are not my equal, nor are you even quite a friend but an acquaintance. I've just lost the one woman who is my equal in almost everyway and you do not compare one damn iota. And I would willingly drop you back here and never come back, just as I've done to previous companions.

I see the look on your face, and what you think. You think you love me, but you don't. You believe you love a man who would sacrifice his emotions to save a planet. But that's not true. This is an image, and you like what you see, but I've said goodbye to the last part of me that was capable of loving again and I cant get that back, so don't. You. _Dare _attempt to believe you can understand. You understand _that_ Miss Jones?"

The woman, noted as Martha Jones was refrained from answering as more commotion behind them caught her companions attention.

"OWEN HARPER – GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The couple stood back towards the TARDIS as a man ran towards them pointing a gun at a young blonde woman.

"You know the rules Jack."

An older man, obviously Jack, was chasing behind the man named Owen. The 3 stopped dead as Owen reached the girl and grabbed her forcing her back towards him, the gun to her temple. Jack reached them, glaring daggers at Own, but glancing worried looks at the girl.

"You know the rules Jack, 'If its alien, it belongs to Torchwood.'"

Jack sneered at the comment, but the man next to Martha also stiffened and glared at the back of Owens head. 3 more people ran out of nowhere, 2 women keeping back the suited man in the middle who was desperately trying to get to Owen.

"Ianto no – "

"Stop, it won't help – "

Jack ordered them to stay where they were, and instead he stood up straight hands in his trench coat pockets and carried on speaking to Owen.

"If I lived and worked by that rule, those Weavils would not be treated with respect. Mary would be locked in a cell being studied and probed. Lisa would be every god damn crazy scientists dream come true in the name of fucking _Torchwood!_ But I had to kill her, as you all know full damn well – not because she was a Cyberman, but because it was an insult to the woman she had been to keep her alive the way she was! Torchwood was set up to protect us from aliens, not bloody dissect them like rats! And was not to protect us from ourselves! And that includes her! Now. Let. Her. GO!"

Owen tightened his grip on the girl, who was seemingly bored of the whole situation and not at all frightened by the gun pressing into her head.

"What's so special about her Jack? Its not like with Lisa or Mary, you cant use the good old 'I loved her' shit. Who is this person who is supposedly worth fighting for? And if your gonna be answering questions, answer this…Who the fuck are you really Captain Jack Harckness?"

Jack's face froze in anger, and before anyone could react he had closed the gap between himself and Owen to close his fist around the younger man's throat. Cries came from the two women holding Ianto did little to help lossen Jack's grip.

"I didn't question you Owen. I didn't make you tell us all of you and Diane. A woman 50 years out of her time; a woman who although loved you, refused to remain with you. And I didn't say a fucking word. I didn't remind you of the god damn _rules!_ So don't try and pull that trick with **me**Harper. Now. Let. Her. Go."

Owen sneered, but threw the girl into Jack's waiting arms, just to find himself thrown across the ground, blood pouring from his nose. The girl whom he had seconds before been holding at gun point stood in Jacks shadow, fists clenched, blood splattering her right fist.

Ignoring the slight sniggers from his colleges, he glared right back and stalked off towards the city. Jack quickly recovered from her outburst, and ran his eyes and hands over her face checking for injuries. Satisfied there were none, he turned to the others behind him.

"Ianto, can you keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid?"

The suited man took a quick glance at the scene before him, gave a curt nod and walked back from the way they had come.

"Gwen you alright?"

Receiving another nod, he turned from the obvious Welsh woman and looked to the smarter Japanese woman.

"Tosh, what of the disturbance you found?"

The woman looked past Jack, her glasses forgotten on her head, at the couple still standing by the water tower.

"I think I've located it Jack."

Jack took what seemed an eternity to turn around. His gaze fell first on the blue box standing in exactly the same spot as the last time she had visited. His eyes held confusion as they landed on the tall pretty boy of a man, and the black woman beside him. But recognition also lay in his gaze.

"Glad to see she keeps to the same spot even with bad parking. Though that does explain the projection field on that exact spot. You're blocking our back door Doctor."

"Terribly sorry Captain. I would try and move her, but she'd get cranky with me. You know how she gets."

Ignoring all the women present, the two men launched themselves into each others arms, finding at least one missing piece.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: right, firstly, i am sooo sorry it took so long for me to update, but exams and then straight into starting A2's has taken up most of my time, but here we go. secondly thank you sooo much to all who have reviwed, you all get cookies :D

thou personally i think i may have been a little bit harsh on Martha...but then not really...i dont like her at all really, but anyway...yes there is lots of confusion as to the girl...well...just read and you'll see...ish...

IMPORTANT: i would strongly suggest you read a oneshot ive written 'What Hurts The Most' its about what jack felt when he found Rose' name on the list of the dead, and it helps explain some characters reactions in this chapter.

also, just how good was last weeks episode???? i cant WAIT for this weeks, and also does anyone actually know for sure wether Freeman is doing the 4th series as ive heard shes been axed yet apparently she said in an interview shes been assured shes staying for the 4th...any info ill put up in the next chapter which i hope to have up by the end of the week :D

Chapter 4.

Once again silence filled the Hub, though this one was far more awkward than the last. Jack was down in the med bay with the girl having to at least check her over as two hearts had shown up alerting the group to a potential danger. The others were now sat around the table in silence, waiting. Ianto kept his gaze on the laptop in front of him checking the vital signs of his college. Surprisingly it was Ianto who broke the silence. Looking up at the Doctor, who stood facing the Hub deep in thought, he could almost feel the range of emotions coming off the man.

'What death follows you this time Doctor?"

The Doctor turned round his gaze revealing nothing, while Martha instinctually rose to argue with the other man. The Doctor shock his head at her, and with a 'humph' she sat back down, arms crossed. The Doctor turned his attention back to Ianto.

"What makes you think death is following me here?"

"The Oncoming Storm. Isn't that what you're called in the legends? If there's trouble your not far behind. The last time you were in Cardiff you almost sent us all into the rift! And our mayor disappeared – "

"Hang on a minute – the last time I was in Cardiff was personal reasons, and it wasn't me trying to destroy this planet, it was that damned Mayor of yours, who happened to be an alien, a Slitheen to be precise who had tried to take over the planet from Downing Street and then sell this rock off piece by piece, so thank you very much but I was trying - and succeeced - in saving this planet – AGAIN"

"In mysterious circumstances. But then its not just people of power that go missing is it Doctor, even we civilians can go missing for over a year with no word, nothing missing, except the person. Oh don't worry Doctor; he would have gone down for murder, if only there was the slightest bit of evidence that she was even dead! Now Martha even you must have seen or at least heard of the girl Rose Tyler who went missing from East London a couple of years ago? Yes? Well that was the same girl who held the mans hearts. Oh we know your story Doctor, you and your companion. Though of course, the woman here sulking isn't the same woman who helped set up Torchwood in the first place is she? What happened to her Doctor? Was she too blonde for you? Was her lack of GCSE's and intelligence bore you? Wh -?

"Shut up."

With two words, the temperature in the room plummeted. Everyone could almost _see_ the daggers in the gaze locked on Ianto. The Doctors eyes were almost black, his body tense, fists clenched by his sides. Ianto took an inventory step backwards trying to keep his face passive. He forced himself to stop and stand up tall as the man before him begun to speak back.

"She was perfect. She was brave. She was intelligent, may not by what qualifications she had, which were next to nil, but she cared, she gave a fucking damn about creatures she was terrified off, she wanted to help and to save everyone. She even had compassion for the god damn DALEKS! She kept me sane, she saved me from my own hell, she didn't care about who I was and hated the fact I often used it to get what I wanted. She only saw the man I am all my faults included. She wanted me to see just how amazing the universe can be, she held my hand and walked me back into the light. She saved me, she saved me."

Ianto, although not alone, could only stare at the man. From all the stories and first hand experience he wasn't supposed to be this open! He was meant to be a right tough nut to get even a smile, and yet he was baring his soul. Martha sat rigid in her seat. Her arms felt too heavy against her. Her legs became jelly. She felt her one heart stop and break. Tears threatened to fall, but she stubbornly refused them the privilege. This time Ianto was hesitant at speaking up.

"But – but you talk of her in the past tense yet with all the information we have of you, she's there with you. I mean look – "Ianto brought up the document signed by Queen Victoria in 1869 and there were two names. "Sir Doctor of TARDIS, Damn Rose of Powell Estate. She is right there part of the reason we're all here. If she was always with you holding your hand Doctor…what happened to her?"

BADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAY

" – right, so 2 hearts which is the result of an extremely rare heart condition – " the girl giggled as Jack walked around the room, "You sound like you're trying to convince yourself. You already know this." She laughed some more as the older man fake glared at her, but carried on as if there had been no interruption.

"You were orphaned at 5 months when your parents died in a freak accident, and you lived with your gran in London ever since until she…died a few days ago. She knew my father during the war, and somehow…heaven knows how she found me but she did, and now you're under my protection even if you are 18…just. Though I do have to say when the hell did you get that tattoo young lady?"

All he got was a smile back. With a twinkle in her eye that meant trouble, she sat up swinging her legs off the table. Leaning on her knees, her blonde curls falling around her face, just hiding the dimples on her ivory skin as she gave a wide smile.

"So Captain, you got anything to tell me about yourself before I meet the team?"

Jack laughed at the obvious discomfort of the girl. He started to say something but stopped short at she stuck out her tongue in between her teeth and suddenly he was seeing a slightly different pair of eyes before him. Snapping himself out of memory lane, and looking intently at the real face before him, he smiled to himself as she started to rattle on at a hundred miles per hour. The bits she had were just too strikingly familiar it was going to be interesting to see how long it could be kept.

"Nothing you don't know already little lady. Now come on, shift it."

He cut her off in mid sentence, but she didn't seem to mind. Holding out his hand and having to only adjust their grip ever so slightly, she followed him, both contemplating the situation they had found themselves in.

BADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAY

" - she held my hand and walked me back into the light. She saved me, she saved me."

"But – but you talk of her in the past tense yet with all the information we have of you, she's there with you. I mean look – "Ianto brought up the document signed by Queen Victoria in 1869 and there were two names. "Sir Doctor of TARDIS, Damn Rose of Powell Estate. She is right there part of the reason we're all here. If she was always with you holding your hand Doctor…what happened to her?"

"Now that is something I want answered Doctor."

The group jumped as Jack and the girl stood in the doorway, their hands still firmly clasped together. The girl stood behind Jack as much as she could, her gaze falling on anything that wasn't the Doctor, although said man did not notice, his attention was firmly on his old friend; the familiarity the two men had shared barely an hour before was long gone.

"Why is she on the List of the Dead? Why Canary Warf? I thought you sent her home!"

Feeling out of place, and beyond awkward at seeing their leader in such an intimate and personal and painful experience, the Torchwood team quickly left the room, despite their own curiosity.

The icy look that had held the Doctors face frozen, was replaced with such pain, his voice was laced thick with pent up emotion that even Martha had to stand up and move back from. The grief pouring off the man in waves. Locking his gaze with Jacks, the two men became frozen, their eyes wide.

"She came back didn't she? She refused to let you do it… what did she do Doctor?"

His lips trembling, the Doctor walked forwards and gently placed his fingers on Jack's temples. With a nod from the ex con man, the Doctor closed his eyes. The girl let her hand still clasping tightly onto Jack's, to fall, and instead she took to walking around the room, not wanted to see the pain, the quilt, the regret, the tears, the love, the need to protect, be wide open for all to see in his eyes. She observed the other woman in the room, the one who so desperately wanted to be close to the Doctor, but the one who was probably the most far away. The woman who was tired of living in her predecessor's shadow, and having to be the one who copes with the one left, the one left that has to grieve, to try and move on. The woman who would give anything for that man to see her, and not the woman in his hearts, despite all her best efforts. The woman who, the tighter she tried to hold on, the further away the man was getting. Without realising the girl found herself in her own gaze lock, with Martha, in the older woman's eyes, she saw all that she thought, for they were plain to see, except if the Doctor was looking.

Yet Martha could see her, and she saw the same pain emotions, the same loss, and the same loneliness that she saw every day in her companion. She frowned as she tried to see what the girl was hiding, for there were other emotions swirling in her eyes, emotions that had no logic to them – regret? Quilt? For what? Who was she? Hang on…those eyes…hazel…but not just hazel…is that…gold?

Both women were shocked out of their thoughts as Jack threw himself away from the Doctor, his hand clinging onto his shirt over his heart, tears falling unchecked down his face, his breathing ragged as if he had just run a marathon. His legs trembled as he slid down the wall, his face working through all the emotions he could feel as the girl ran to his side alarmed. Shaking himself free of what he had just been shown, he gulped and forced himself to stand back up, though leaning slightly on the girls shoulder.

"You should have told her sooner. Even _I_ could see if the first time I came onboard. The sudden realisation that you remembered how to dance and the flashing routine round the console and then the rather pointed look of 'hand off' at the end kinda gave it away Doc"

The two men laughed uneasily, and then without warning ran into each others arms, this time to reinforce that the other was actually there and that they were no longer alone to grieve. As the two men let their emotions go, Martha sniffed and glared out of the window, forcing herself to watch the 3 members of Torchwood going about their duties, while the girl was battling her own emotions.

When the men parted and had sorted themselves and their dignity out, the Doctor looked at the floor and shuffled his feet before looking back up at Jack and the girl who had been rung back into the mans side.

"I have a proposition for you Captain."

Jack raised an eyebrow, barely containing his smile.

"What would you think of coming back with me…I mean back travelling…I meant to come back to the TARDIS…to travel…to…with your young friend…I'm sure we can do that as well…I mean it's obvious your going no where without her…just who IS this woman?"

The room laughed, even Martha managed to crack a smile as the Doctor started to ramble and finally finish it the one question that had been burning in everybody's minds.

"This…this is Reinette Sigma, her story is probably best for the library it's that long, but basically her gran knew me from the war and when she died she thought I was the son of the man she knew, so sent her to me and has been placed under my protection."

The only response the Doctor gave to this new information was a raised eyebrow and a very well masked shock at her name. With a larger than life smile he opened his arms welcoming them both to his life.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: well here you go, my longest chapter so far, and my far my favourite :D thank you sooo much to those who have reviwed,

nas2439: heres your update, and sorry it wasnt sooner.

jaimmies2000: wow, really long review there :p and the mystery of the girl and her two hearts will get resolved, cant say when yet, for i dont know yet! lol but no its not anything to do with Susan, i will say that. and i know wat you mean with Martha, but i never really liked her, so this story wont be exactly kindto her, the character just annoyed me far too much, lol. and as to Rose...well you never know :p

gaiafreedom21: oh dont worry she certainly WONT be getting her hands on the Doctor here...hell no! so no worries there, and as to your other questions...no comment :p

PS: i am looking for a beta, so if anyone is intersted, let me know :D, hope you like this chapter :D

bad-wolf-bay

Chapter 5.

It will always amaze me I think, at just how quickly it took for The Captain to pack the small amount of belongings he had acquired over his time stuck on the slow path, and then to say goodbye to his team of countless years. It didn't take long. 10 minutes, 28 seconds and 3 milliseconds. Then we were gone.

BADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAY

It will never amaze me at just how comfortable and at home my only friend is on this ship. Having never set foot in one before, I am beyond honoured, though no one knows it, except Jack of course. My excitement and shock upon first seeing inside was not just for their benefit. I could almost _see_ the laughter and tears of those held only in the Doctors memory. They all mouthed, smiling when I just _had_ to exclaim the obvious 'It's bigger on the inside' and holding onto tradition the man himself did go on about what the ship was (Time And Relative Dimension In Space – even the Martha girl looked up at this…I highly doubt we will get along…the feeling is mutual) but the ship did surprise me, she reacted so harshly to Jack, she obviously didn't want him there. Jack just stroked one of the walls mumbling, 'I know girl, I know.' But to me was a very different reception; the lights danced and there was a ghostly figure out of the corner of my eye, her wide smile grinning manically, arms wide welcoming me. I could feel the key burning in my pocket. As the Doctor and Martha bantered with Jack over one adventure or another, I took a wander around the consol, noting very little was original and had trouble concealing my laughter at what the man had thrown together, but it worked. I was too busy familiarising myself that I didn't notice Jacks' bags. As I stumbled I remembered to swear in English, and then glared up at Jack. A glare that broke the fragile peace.

BADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLBAY

Both men flinched at the glare, much to the disgust of Martha; while Jack tried to look sheepish at leaving his bags where he had, the Doctor took a step back automatically, keeping his gaze on Reinette, confused at his reaction when the look had been directed at Jack. The girl just rolled her eyes and sighed, and folding her arms, leant on the console. An awkward silence quickly fell on the crew before the Doctor realised they were still in Cardiff. Without a word he started pulling leavers and pushing buttons, giving the odd order to Reinette who seemed to have taken to flying the TARDIS as ducks to water. A fact the Doctor didn't miss.

'Right, there we go, floating in the Vortex. Plenty of time for storytelling don't you think?'

The Doctor matched his rhetorical question with a move towards leaving the room. He was quickly stopped.

'Why can't I die Doctor?'

BADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAY

So that's how we've ended up in the library, all with hot chocolates and biscuits Jack found were still in his room. The Doctor was standing calming, his arms crossed, leaning on the mantle piece, the heat off the fire not affecting him. Jack on the other hand, had felt it safer to sit down. He sat forwards leaning on his knees, staring intently up at the Doctor as he spoke of the Game Station, of Bad Wolf, of Rose bloody Tyler. He spoke of some of their adventures, and finally a more detailed version of the battle. We were all in tears by the end. That girl was not only in a parallel universe, she isn't actually dead either, but they can never see her again and to make the pain worse she has the hearts of the two men in the room…but I have the men themselves.

And if Rose Tyler wasn't enough, the other new girl is getting more attention than me! There is no need to keep watching her like hawks, she isn't going to go anywhere, there's no where for her to go! Except for a bloody space walk. She's only wandering around the room, probably not even listening; Rose doesn't concern her at all. She cant enough understand what they are talking about anyway. I mean, she can't even talk proper English! And what is she wearing! You would have thought her Elizabethan Royalty until she spoke. Talking of speaking, the bloody cheek of a Time Lord, what was that all about that he told me earlier, about me…that was completely unnecessary and cruel, I didn't deserve it, I didn't do anything wrong. Oh, hang on what did he say?

'So to answer your question, its Rose's fault you can't die, and shame she's not here then?'

It was almost worth it to see the looks on their faces, but then the Doctor almost chucked me out there and then. But the girl confused me, with the sudden and concealed attempt at going for me.

BADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAY

With Martha now sulking at the back of the room, Reinette felt it safe to join Jack on the sofa, while the Doctor sat opposite preparing his own questions. Rubbing his face, he put his glasses on and looked over at Reinette, to which she smiled slightly. Leaning back on the sofa, her fingers tapped an inaudible tune on her leg.

'You do seem to look at me a lot Doctor.'

There was a hint of teasing in her voice, but it was the voice that once again silenced the room. The cockney accent that had held such familiarity was replaced with a much softer tone, as if she was used to higher society, to speaking in a delicate, ancient tongue.

'Well, you do seem rather remarkable, and not just in changing your accent so quickly. I don't quite see Jack here as a father figure some how yet apparently so'

Reinette just shrugged and laughed slightly. 'I've had training, for being able to change ones voice is great assets don't you think Doctor?'

Again a small smile gracing her lips as her words held hidden meanings only the Doctor could have understood. He didn't. Instead he settled back into his seat still watching her as Jack remembered how he had tried to teach Rose to speak with an American accent. The Doctor was still trying to work her out, there was something…something wrong…no not wrong…different…any why had she gone for Martha…well what looked liked she had. And then there was the relationship between Jack and Reinette, now that _was_ odd. Jack has apparently known her for her whole life, yet his interactions seem much more…the Doctor frowned, not being able to quite put his finger one what their relationship was. Something about the small touch of the hand, the protective look out of the corner of his eye, just irked the Doctor. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he sat forwards again resting his head on his fingertips. As the pair in front of his laughed, he could only smile slightly, remembering a happier time with Jack. When they finally calmed down they turned back to him, waiting for the questions to start.

'Reinette Sigma. Now that is a very unusual name for 21st Century London. Who are you Reinette Sigma?'

Her eyes sparkled slightly, along with her smile, and he was not prepared for her answer.

'You could blame my father really, he was a science geek so much it became his nickname, and then he changed it formally. As for Reinette…he had a Reinette, she was special to him, very…much to my mother's disgust. They never got along for she was better than my mother in everyway except she wasn't his best friend like my mother. But then Reinette died, far too young. When my father died, he didn't know about me – '

'Wait, hang on, I thought – '

Jack cut across his companion but she shook her head.

'It was a story my grandmother told everyone else, it was more romantic them dying together. But when he died I think she probably thought it was ironic really, his two special girls maybe.'

By the end Jack had his arm around her shoulders pulling her close, both missing the dark look that appeared in the Doctors eyes as he did so. But it was gone just as quickly. Martha noticed.

The Doctor shook himself out of his thoughts, currently thinking of 10 different reasons why he should chuck Jack out on his ear, for reasons the Doctor couldn't fathom. Standing up he clapped his hands, rubbed them together and plastered a large smile on his face.

'Right, enough questions tonight I think. Jack why don't you show our new friend around and show her where she can sleep?

Jack nodded and walking out hand in hand, Reinette turned and gave the Doctor a small smile, mouthing 'Thank you'. For what he wasn't sure. They could hear Jack all the way down the corridor.

'This place is huge, and you'll love this, it even has a pool! And you know what…'

As his voice drifted into silence, the Doctor became aware of the void within him and the silence in his head. But that wasn't right, the void was smaller and what the hell was that humming? Something was different, something wasn't right but the TARDIS hadn't acted any different – n fact she hadn't been this calm since Rose –.

BADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAY

This is not on! Who does she think she is swanning in here on Jack's arm? Ok I don't really know him but that's despite the point. All corset dress and long hair…ok she may be pretty, but it's her eyes! I _know_ those eyes. And the Doctor! He just _let_ her come onboard, and she didn't even _do_ anything! I helped save his life, and Jack must have done something at some point…and 'Rose'…but not her, not bloody Reinette. Who does she think she is, Madam De Pompadour?

BADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAY

It was barely an hour after his companions had given in to their human need for sleep that his silence was disturbed. Reinette stood in the doorway wearing nothing but a long white T-shirt that just touched her thighs, and probably belonged to Jack. An image, a forgotten image suddenly replaced the girl in front of him. The image filled out ever so slightly, her curves that little bit more prominent, her hair shorter but lighter to blonde, and finally her eyes widened, again becoming lighter to a dark brown. Her face shape didn't change. Those eyes looked round the consol room, before those faint lips moved forming words.

'Oh, sorry, I was looking for the kitchen.'

But it wasn't her voice, and the spell was broken. He blinked and Reinette was back, standing in the doorway. It took a few moments before her words comprehended in his head.

'Oh right, sorry, zoned out there for a minute. The kitchen you say, right I'll show you.'

'Is this her?'

The Doctor stopped at her words and looked down across to the consol at the picture there. The girl in the photograph was leaning against the consol, her blonde hair falling about her shoulders, only large pink sunglasses keeping it away from her face; the pink dress contrasting greatly against the background of the TARDIS.

'Yes, that's her.'

Reinette had crossed the room and placed a delicate hand on his arm before the first tear fell.

BADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAY

The TARDIS had turned the lights up so they could see but wouldn't wake Jack and Martha. Reinette found herself curled up on the captains' chair, snuggled amongst the layers of the Doctors long coat, watching him, giggling to herself. The Doctor himself stood facing her, arms crossed his face deep in concentration. His jacket had been removed long ago along with his tie, and the sleeves of his shirt had been rolled up. Neither noticed how odd or maybe wrong their situation could look to their companions. Reinette shifted around before leaning her head back, her tongue between her teeth, as the Doctor tried to come up with another question, which was currently a very difficult task considering he was currently staring at Reinette's neck, following it down to her collarbone, more prominent as she leant back. His eyes tried to follow the chain around her neck down, but his gaze was met by his own coat. Biting his lip, he asked the first thing that came to mind.

'Rassillion! Now my mind goes blank! The only time! Urm, sod it, ok the most boring one ever, favourite movie?'

'Urgh! Oh – urm – you do realise I have over 300 films right? This may take a while. Gremlines, no, Saw…nope, oh Gattaca…no…Domino, now that was good, only film Keira Knightly was actually good in…but no…Kill Bill!!! … no…oh sod it I 'spose 'The Illusionist' now _that_ was a good film, great twist and ever so subtle clues all the way through. No hang on, even better idea, this is defiantly it 'The Rocky Horror Show'!'

Then without warning, and looking at the Doctor she burst into laughter. The Doctor could only stare at her, confusion evident on his face as he watcher her almost laugh hysterically. Instinctually he touched his face, making sure everything was there that should be…just making sure. Check, everything in order, though the tear marks couldn't be helped. As she stopped laughing, he stood still wearily as she extracted herself into a standing position and burst into song. He followed her movements, hindered slightly by the heavy coat drowning her small frame, as the light flickered and danced in time with the sudden music.

'It's just a jump to the left

And a step to the right

Put your hands on your hips

And bend your knees it time

But it's the pelvic thrust

That really drives you insane.

Lets do the TimeLord again!

Lets do the TimeLord Again!

Before she once again collapsed into the floor in a heap of laughter. This time the Doctor joined her.

BADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAYBADWOLFBAY

The TARDIS was quite, the only sounds being the gently hum of the ship and their breathing both thinking the other was asleep. It was only when Reinette stood up and reached out across the Doctor to the picture, that he realised she hadn't slept at all. He watched her silently as her fingers grazed millimetres from the glass as if afraid to tarnish it. He saw her eyes fill slightly as she took in the image that was Rose Tyler. She almost dropped it as he touched her arm.

'You remind me of her.'

She half smiled in return. The compliment making her blush, hidden by the dark. Her gaze never leaving the photo.

'Jack used to tell me stories when I was a tot, and they always had her in them. Sometimes when I looked back on them, I wasn't sure if they were real or his imagination fuelled by his want and need to keep her alive. I always thought I'd love for my mother to have been like that, or like Jackie, her own mother I heard about.'

'She had a bloody hard slap I can tell you.'

Silence fell upon them as they both lost themselves in their memories. The Doctor sat up, but pulled Reinette back down next to him.

'Why haven't you slept?'

'Why haven't you?' She shot back, suddenly defensive. Taken aback, he didn't reply.

'What's it like, your home planet?'

Taking her hand, he took the picture and placed it on the seat above them, so she was watching over them, forever smiling. He took a deep breath and told her of the burnt orange skies, of how the second sun rose in the south and caught the leaves of the trees. Of how those leaves were silver, and as the light caught them in the morning the forests would look like they were on fire, complemented by the red grass beneath.

Even in the dark he could see her longing on her face, the tears that fell into her hair, and the thin chain around her neck aglow.


	6. Chapter 6

ok i know im bad and havent updated in a VERY long time, but i had to get this chapter up, i also have most of the next two chapters ready and will hopefully have them up by the end of the week . but i had to give out some news, some may know this, but on the BBC news website they have confirmed that Billie Piper...ROSE PPL IS COMING BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! its only for 3 episodes, but that can easily lead onto more, and even so, WE HAVE OUR ROSE BACK!!!!

ok ill get on writing more, while we all take in that news :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Chapter 6.

The pain, why is there so much pain? Its all there; regret, desire, greed, guilt, and pain. Where did that warm feeling go? What was that called? The feeling that filled you up, that made that mouth curl into something so foreign. Brown or blue, leather and stripes, American and Northern. What do they mean? My mind is so fuzzy now; there is no clear thought, nothing. They know… they KNOW! When memories come back, strong arms holding me, that tiny smile, her eyes, were they the same eyes? I don't remember anymore. I used to be able to smell her, that fresh powdery baby smell. But not now. She's not even a baby anymore. I hear her now and then. Well I like to believe that it's her. That temper, only she could be that bold here. She's not an outsider, but she must be careful. He said he'd look after her, treat her like her own, because this is where she belongs, not back on my home. These are her people.

The suns don't shine down here. Nothing does, not even the fairy lights lost in time. I don't see the sky, they all become one, blue, red, purple, no, orange. Green leaves or was it red? No the grass was green, all was green… green… what's like green...? Did I say blue? Crystal blue, I could stare at them for hours, he could talk about the complicated matters of Astrophysics and I wouldn't have a clue what he was on about… neither of us cared. We had each other. Always had each other. He was my…he was my…my…

The figure screamed as pain filled her head. The word she had almost remembered lost on the dark. The balls of energy floating around her head flickered out as consciousness left her, only to burn brightly as another figure slid open a door from the dark. Another woman, she was fair and tall. An emerald gown covered most of her frame, elegant bell sleeves fell about her wrists. Unfastening a green cloak from around her neck she knelt down next to the much smaller figure. Sighing in despair she pulled a long object from a hidden pocket and upon finding the right setting, took her time in covering every inch on her patient her face paling as she saw results. Sighing once more she began to speak.

'She is becoming worse My Lord. If this carries on, she will not survive much longer. She must survive! It is imperative that she does! Her binary system is the only thing keeping her alive; her mental state is at a crucial point, she may be pushed beyond any help. Her limbs though have taken to the growth there seems to be no trouble there, but she is not eating and sleeping far more than is necessary. I fear she can feel the distance My Lord.'

'We only need to wait a while longer, but I agree. Something must be done.'

'Time we do not have.'


	7. Chapter 7

ok i apologize profusely at the very long delay for this chapter, but i had real trouble with putting this one together, and I'm still not completely happy with it, but i hope you guys like it :) and please keep reviewing - a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed to far :D

Chapter 7.

'Urgh! Can someone please go and tell that man to STOP SINGING?!'

The Doctor just raised an eyebrow over his cup of tea as Martha came storming into the kitchen the next morning. Already immaculately dressed and wide awake and a banana in his other hand, all he received from his companion was a disgruntled look. Smiling slightly as the younger Doctor crashed around the kitchen for a cup and coffee, he leant back on his chair and whistled. It took only 3 beats for her to snap.

'And you can stop that as well!'

'Well this is what you get for staying up all night drinking your sorrows away, so don't complain to the rest of us.'

'Me?! What about – '

* * *

Reinette closed her eyes as soon as she opened them, the harsh glare of a non existent sun burned through the fake window, the only light in the room. Groaning she finally opened them and sat bolt up right as confusion set in. The last thing she remembered was being in the control room on the floor…with the Doctor's coat over her…he was telling her about Galliferey…and Rose…there was a picture…then she didn't remember anything else, but she was still in the Doctor's coat! Still confused, she finally took in her surroundings, chastening herself for not doing it sooner. She was on a bed, that was a good start, and a large luxurious bed at that. The four-poster took up most of the room, with a strange purple fabric as a cover, that she didn't recognise; and dark deep red curtains fell about the posts as if someone had forgotten to pull them back. One old and scruffy teddy bear lay on the bed, neatly tucked in between the soft pillows. The rest of the room was a bombsite. Reinette couldn't see the floor and almost dared not to leave the bed in fear of tripping or breaking something. The walls surrounding her were baby pink, girly but not in your face girly. A chest of draws and a wardrobe stood opposite the bed, both open and cloths falling from them in heaps. A mirror stood precariously on top of the draws, necklaces and photos hung all around it; smiling faces, forgotten winds, and foreign places all beamed from the photographs and only one Reinette could make out clearly. Looking away, she saw a TV, with DVD's littering the floor around it, books barely touched lay in small piles in the corner. Make-up took preference at the end of the bed facing the mirror, foundation, eye liner and mascaras all left, waiting. As Reinette carried on taking it all in, it quickly became clear who this room had belonged to. The pictures proved it. The whole room felt like it was waiting, just waiting. It would wait forever. It wasn't the only room forever waiting. 

Sighing sadly, Reinette slowly stood up, careful of what was on the floor, careful not to disturb a thing, and she saw a small door to her right leading to the bathroom. 'Thank you.' Mentally thanking the TARDIS she closed the door behind her and slid to the floor wrapping the coat tighter around her.

'What do I do now?'

* * *

As Jack finally emerged from the shower and found his two adult companions still in the kitchen, he could only look between the two as they sat at either end of the table, both folding their arms and refusing to look in either direction at the other. Failing to hide his surprise, he just leant on the door frame, not quite knowing what to do. 

'Do you guys want a knife to go with this tension?'

'Nope. We'd better go find Reinette; she's going to want some new cloths by now more than likely. Women and cloths…I'll never understand that, and with shoes! Why do women need so many shoes?'

Jack looked back at Martha still with her arms folded, her gaze locked on her cup, tears silently falling as the Doctor walked further away from her.

The Doctor practically walked into Reinette coming out of her room, and both cursed at each other loudly, neither quite hearing what the other had said. Both moved back from each other, suddenly nervous and shy after the friendly night before. Both tried to speak at once, and both motioned for the other to go first, and they both laughed slightly at their own behaviour.

'You know, if I didn't know better, I would say you were both a pair of love sick school kids. So to save the poor man the embarrassment, I'll ask you instead. Did you have a good night sleep? Do you want some new cloths as that top is mine, and this is my own question, why are you wearing his coat?'

Jack outwardly pretended to glare, but inside he was jumping up and down, praying that they were getting along as well as they both had hoped. By the looks of things they were, Jack had never seen the man so nervous before, certainly never with Rose…well never to her face anyway! And he only ever told Jack anything of his feelings when the younger man had managed to get him drunk…4 times!

Reinette turned to Jack with a warm smile, her long hair still wet from a shower and back into the overlarge t-shirt and coat that literally drowned her. Counting on her fingers she answered his questions.

'Yes, I had a very good sleep, the humming is so soothing, and you told me it was annoying for the first few days Mr! As to cloths, hell yes! I love this top and all, but some that actually fit would be nice, plus it's just an excuse to get into that wardrobe!! You could lose me for days in there!'

'Believe me, it's happened before with a few of my companions, I can tell you, I thought they had up'd and left until I went wandering and finally found them. They weren't best pleased with me either!'

* * *

Martha could only watch as the two men led Reinette through the maze of the TARDIS. She could do nothing as the young woman clad only in Jack's t-shirt and the Doctor's coat, fell into step behind them, her mind far away; pain and worry etched into the fabric of her face that she kept so well hidden. 

Reinette slowed down as she followed the men. Her eyes took in the surroundings, the coral like walls; the soft hum as the TARDIS kept them floating in the vortex; the calm atmosphere of safety and belonging. When her eyes fell on Martha, leaning on the door frame, still not fully dressed with her arms crossed to keep herself from shivering, not just from the cold. Tears still falling from her own eyes, in that instant, the pair felt a pure connection; lost souls far from home both needing the same man whilst having no one but themselves. But there was something else that Martha could sense in the other's look; even when the girl had looked away and run after the men, leaving Martha being held up by the TARDIS; even while Martha turned from the kitchen and made her way to her own room, there had been something In the girl's eyes that didn't fit. There was something…something that didn't fit…something wasn't there. In her eyes, something was missing. Not like Jack's eyes, there was a spark in his. Not in the Doctor's, he had something else in the Time Lords' eyes, but hers…there wasn't that spark…a human spark…there was no human spark in Reinette's eyes…no human…

* * *

'What about this?' 

Jack and the Doctor looked up from their inspection of the best hair, to watch Reinette descend from the upper levels of the wardrobe. She wore plain dark blue jeans with black vans. A square necked green top complemented her just visible cleavage, whilst a vividly bright stripy hoody helped her keep a little modesty.

Jack looked at her critically, moving his head from side to side, then without warning he stepped forward and promptly unzipped the hoody so the top fell loose around her hips. He looked her over once again and nodded.

'Very nice indeed Miss Sigma, much better than that regal look you had going for a while. Though I do have a suggestion – stop going for stripes and blacks, actual colours and stop covering yourself up so much! Go find something girly like…I dunno, high heels, pink! Something that isn't a full on 'hide me I have breasts' sort of dress ok?'

Laughing at her guardian Reinette turned around and ran back up the stairs. Jack watched her go for a moment, before he spoke again.

'Spit it out Doc. What is it about her that you can't work out? What don't you like? Come on Doc, this you is much more of a talker.'

The Doctor sighed and put his hands in his re required coat, and shuffled his feet. In the silence that followed all that could be heard was Reinette moving around upstairs, hangers rattling as she moved through the cloths, and the occasional sound of awe or disgust at her findings.

'I don't know who she is. I mean – Rassillion I don't even know who _you_ are Captain Jack Harckness! I pick you up in 1941 in the middle of the damn Blitz and you tell me you're an ex Time Agent from the 51st Century, and I let you on board! Martha helped save my life and one trip of thanks turned into many – and Rose…Rose…but Reinette? She swanked in here on your arm as if this was a long lost home! She…Rassillion Jack, last night, in the control room, nothing was happening, but I saw her in that damn top of yours, I wasn't seeing_her_, I saw Rose. There's something about that girl Jack, something neither of you are telling me – or she's not even telling you!'

It was Jack's turn to sigh and pocket his hands after the Doctor's confession. He swallowed and didn't say anything. As the silence carried on, the Doctor finally took his eyes from the sound of the object of their conversation to his male companion, confusion mixed with a gut wrenching feeling of uncertainty and fear.

'What don't I know Jack?'

'What I don't know is this void thing, so care to tell me about it?'

Jack's quick response completely threw the Doctor for a few moments utterly speechless. When he recovered, he just stared at Jack, not quite comprehending what the other man had just said.

'What in Rassillion world do you want to know about the Void for? Apart from the fact its an absolute no place, no up; down; left; right; forwards; backwards. Nothing. What is there to know about that!? Why that Jack?'

Jack just looked back at the Doctor, his face unreadable, as his whole body tensed. The Doctor followed his gaze as both pairs of eyes looked up at Reinette. She just stood there at the bottom of the stairs in a baby pink dress, the full skirt fell to her knees; pink high heels sculptured her legs and gave her enough extra height to almost reach the shoulders of the two men. Whilst the small blue jacket covering her arms just to her elbows, but just showed her figure underneath. Pink sunglasses finished off the look, pulling her loose hair away from her face. All in all she pulled off the outfit perfectly. Too perfectly.

The Doctor felt tears spring to his eyes as he tried to fight them and the memories. Blinking rapidly, he turned back to Jack, not wanting to see the spitting image of Rose Tyler standing 4 feet from him. Jack refused to look at him, keeping his eyes fixed on the young, unaware girl before them. Struggling with his own tears he choked out:

'To get her back.'

* * *

'_Me? What about you? Have you completely lost your nut? Or is her supreme beauty got both of your damn hearts in such a flutter you've lost your grip on REASON?!'_

_The Doctor moved so quickly from the chair to tower over Martha, the woman could only freeze as the chill from the man in front of her billowed around them with gale force. With courage that surprised and terrified her, she made her eyes move from his chest to look him straight in the eyes, determination filling her – not to back down. To prove he didn't scare her, despite her body betraying her. To prove she was good enough to be there. _

'_The.Girl.Is.18.Years.Old – '_

'_Rose was the same age, but that didn't stop you falling for _her_!'_

_Interrupting the Doctor wasn't the best move Martha could have made, as his face paled and as he tensed further, Martha couldn't tell if it was from anger or pain. Or both. Shaking, the Doctor moved away from her and sat back at the table heavily, his hands clenched so tightly in fists his fingernails almost piercing his skin. Martha watched him carefully and slowly let her body relax. Then carried on. _

'_Why did you just let her on board Doctor? Apart from the fact she's part of the Jack package. There's something not right between them, but that's something else. What is it about her? Aren't you even a tiny wincy bit suspicious of her? That guy Owen was running after her and held a _gun to her head_! Or had you forgotten that bit of information? '_If its alien, it belongs to Torchwood.''

'_That's what he said Doctor. It's not really a question of _who_ she is, but more of _what_ she is. You just can't see that.'_

_The Doctor refused to look at her, but the tension in his body had left through Martha's calm speech. His hands were no longer fists but were clenched tight around his cup. Sensing nothing else was to be said, she sighed and sat back down, slowly folding her arms. Waiting._

* * *

The Doctor was roused from his memory lane trip as Reinette collapsed into the chair bedside him. Bags fell to the floor in a heap as he head fell back in utter exhaustion. Laughing at her, the Doctor produced a large cup of steaming hot chocolate covered in whipped cream. Her eyes were suddenly fixed on the drink as she forced her limbs to move her towards the table. She picked it up as tenderly as a new born, and brought it to her lips as if it were the nectar of life itself. 

'How can you never have had one of these before?! That's incredulous! Unbelievable! Unconceivable! –' He stuttered into silence as words for once escaped him at his shock at this new discovery.

'Mmmmm… never? Oh yea, no my gran was pretty old fashioned in like everything. Good old British tea for me I'm afraid.'

'But tea is FANTastic! You can't go wrong with a good cup of tea. Jackie… Jac…I new a woman who made the best tea ever, woke me from my last regeneration that was all I needed not all the mother codling that went on, just a good old cuppa. Saved the world on that cup of tea.'

They both lapsed into silence, the Doctor again re-living still raw memories; Reinette just watched him, as his eyes stared off into the distance, beyond the normal dimensions of time and space, he saw beyond the horizon, he saw beyond the world they were on, despite it being Earth; he saw all of time and space, and all he could see was the young blonde woman accepting it all, arguing morality, loving him.

The pair jumped in their seats as more bags fell from aching hands onto the already large pile under the table. Martha…could be described as collapsed, but her legs literally gave way as her muscles seeing the chair, rebelled and just let her free fall into the waiting seat. She didn't say a word, her hair was a mess and her face was red with the cold but apart from that devoid of any emotion. The Doctor and Reinette looked at each other half amused; half slightly worried, for the woman looked practically comatose. While a very hyperactive Jack bounded up behind her, and yet more bags in his own hands. The Doctor groaned and muttered 'I don't know if the TARDIS can take this many bags…I don't think my sanity can cope with that many cloths!'. Jack meanwhile dropped the bags and like the Doctor sat in the chair on the other side on the Doctor as if they had both been born to live there. Neither male showed one ounce of exhaustion much to the annoyance of Reinette.

'Now that is one woman who literally shops until she drops!'

The Doctor laughed at his companions as drinks were brought out to them. The smell of coffee didn't even register with Martha, which made the group laugh harder.

'Jack, what did you do to the poor woman?!'

The group could only laugh and joke in the summer heat as they gave accounts of their purchases. On Jack's order's Reinette had gone on to buy lots of more girly cloths to go with the extensive amount of jeans she had pulled out of the wardrobe. Skirts and dresses, trainers (mainly Converse influenced by the Doctor) and a few high heels also filled her many bags. Jack refused to reveal what he had brought, but considering he had chosen the place for their shopping trips the contents of the bag became suspicious, of the good kind considering its Jack. According to the immortal male Martha had gone on for the largest retail therapy session he had ever seen, buying practically everything in sight that was over £50, including tops, skirts, extremely high heels countless dresses, underwear, tens of bags, and had her nails done all without breaking a sweat.

'Look I got an idea, and this one is gonna be a good one. I mean, we're down in Brighton, the gay capital of Europe and we're just having coffee! There is great nightlife so why don't I take you guys out? Well once madam here starts responding anyway.'

The Doctor and Reinette looked at each other and then at Martha, whose pale face had ever so slightly regained some colour before both nodding enthusiastically.

* * *

The group were all finally back together in their normal states and were more than slightly merry as the drinks kept coming their way. Martha kept necking the vodka shots, with Reinette joining in from time to time, while the Doctor's attention was on Jack, who was subtly making the diversion. The club staff could only watch in amusement as the quartet kept on drinking, laughing and in Jack's case, flirting with everything in sight, whose charms seemed to work on the apes as the Doctor elegantly put it to the girls beside him. For his efforts a certain red headed bartender kept the liqueur flowing their way…on the house of course. The bouncy music kept the group in the mood as they danced around their table, and even Jack stopped Reinette as table dancing since she had changed into one of the few short skirts she'd been 'forced' to buy earlier! Martha laughed so hard at the younger woman she fell off her stool while the Doctor felt conflicting emotions on whether to laugh or scold the girl. Their voices filled the club around them although others could barely hear them over the music bounding in their ears. 

'Reinette, can you sing?'

The girl in question giggled and leant the wrong way to reply to the Captain, almost falling off her stool before Jack caught her. The Doctor turned to look at her in surprise. Reinette continued to giggle, but nodded at Jack.

'Well then, I think its time for a little song don't you?'

The group looked at Jack with his determination face, his eyes sparkling as he held out his hand to Reinette, leading her to the stage. The Doctor still surprised looked to Martha who was slightly drunk herself.

'How is she that drunk?!' To which Martha could only laugh at her companion. They watched as Jack leant in and whispered in Reinette's ear, looked back to the Doctor, laughed slightly, but walked up to the DJ with as serious expressions on their faces as they could manage in their current state. They spoke to the DJ who just nodded and finishing the song early gave the couple microphones and let them take the floor. Holding onto each other they nodded back to the DJ who started the next song and let them take over.

_**I've been wandering around the house all night  
wondering what the hell to do  
Yeah, I'm trying to concentrate but all I can think of is you  
well the phone don't ring 'cause my friends ain't home  
I'm tired of being all alone  
Got the tv on 'cause the radio's playing  
songs that remind me of you**_

_**Baby when you're gone, I realize I'm in love  
days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long  
Even food don't taste that good, drink ain't doing what it should  
things just feel so wrong, baby when you're gone**_

_**I keep driving up and down these streets  
trying to find somewhere to go  
Yeah i'm looking for a familiar face, but there's no one I know  
oh, this is torture, this is pain, it feels like I'm gonna go insane  
I hope you're coming back real soon, 'cause i don't know what to do**_

_**Baby when you're gone, I realize I'm in love  
days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long  
Even food don't taste that good, drink ain't doing what it should  
things just feel so wrong, baby when you're gone**_

_**Baby when you're gone, I realize I'm in love  
days go on and on and the nights just seem so long  
Even food don't taste that good, drink ain't doing what it should  
things just feel so wrong, baby when you're gone**_

Nothing could have prepared the Doctor for this, any song he could have thought of for them to sing, it wouldn't have been this one, or any one like it. Why this? What were they playing at? No. What was Jack playing at and pulling an innocent girl in with him? But that's wasn't right either, for if Martha was right…IF…then that girl is no innocent.

The Doctor didn't pay any attention as they came back to their table, high from singing and only slightly more sober. He didn't notice as Reinette begged leave back to the TARDIS, or as Jack waited for any response from him. He only saw her face, wet with tears and salt from the sea, her hair wind blown across her face as she struggled with her emotions. He saw her determination as she refused to leave his side and her sacrifice. He saw the vortex spilling from the TARDIS, filling her eyes, killing her. To save him.

* * *

The air was silent around them as they stumbled from the club, along the main roads of Brighton, and through the laines back to the TARDIS. Even in the early hours of a Sunday morning, all was quite, that was until they all heard a phone ringing. The trio stop dead as the blue box continues to ring, while Reinette stood just staring at the phone, a very confused look on her face holding a black cat. The Doctor meanwhile stood stock still, tense in the middle as more memories overwhelmed him as another time and another place fill in vision. The phone rings and before he could answer it a different young woman warns him not to. The group watch as Reinette walks backwards and forwards from the TARDIS in distrust. 

'How can you be ringing? What's that about, ringing? What do we need a ringing phone for?!'

'Answer it.'

The Doctor's hoarse voice cuts the air as much as the loud phone continues to ring. Reinette jumps in surprise, but looks back and frowns at the alien, not quite believing what he said. 'Answer it.' He repeats. This time Reinette does not ignore him. And almost immediately collapses, leaning against the TARIDS for support as her knees give way. Tears fall from her eyes leaving black mascara lines down her face; her mouth opens and closes forming no sounds as whatever she hears continues to talk. Jack ran to her holding her close as she began to sob and her whole body gave way; the phone falls from her hand as her grip loosens; her legs refuse to walk as Jack pulls her away from the TARDIS as she starts to mumble incoherently but Jack shushes her and holds her to his chest rubbing her hair trying to calm her. The Doctor and Martha walked towards them slowly, neither sure of what to do. The Doctor opens the door and motions for Martha to go inside while he waits for Jack to be able to move Reinette inside. As he waits he catches what manages to mumble to Jack.

'My moth – my moth – that – that was – that – mother – my – '

'Reinette that's not possible, she can't reach you here.'

'No – she – she spoke – Jack! – she – '

The Doctor frowned as his youngest charge continued to mumble, clinging harder to Jack as she became hysterical. He reached into his coat pocket but before he could touch anything he froze. Reinette's eyes suddenly changed colour – her normal deep hazel orbs suddenly widened and glowed gold. They didn't just glow – no it was more than that, and only the Doctor had seen it before.

'Jack – I – I have – I _have_ to – back – get back – '

She finally collapsed into Jack's arms as the shock consumed her, but before she lost complete consciousness, she mumbled one more thing that only Jack could hear.

'This is killing me Jack.'


End file.
